Featherlegs: The Life and Times of Vivian Black
by angellwings
Summary: You told me he was trying to move on, and at the time I didn't really care, but when every one started talking about the two of you yesterday...I never imagined him not being interested in me would bother me so much, Vi. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. The Black Family Curse

Featherlegs

Chapter One: The Black Family Curse

by: angellwings

A.N.- _My first Harry Potter story, so be kind. I've written several other stories in other genres, but this is my first Harry Potter Story. Please Read and Review, but remember I own nothing. Well, except the characters I created._

She sighed as she boarded the train. This was not going to be good. Yes, it was her first year at Hogwarts, but it would also be her first year living in the House of Slytherin. She did not want to live there, but she knew given her family history that the sorting hat would place her there.

"Oh, buck up, Vi. At least we'll be away from mum and dad. Which means they won't be able to force us to talk to Malfoy and Snivellus, will they?" Her twin brother said from her left side.

She looked at him thoughtfully. That was true. She wouldn't have to go anywhere near that scum Lucius Malfoy. He made her gag at the mere thought of him.

"I suppose you're right, but the minute we are situated in Slytherin you know neither will leave us alone."

"I'm not going to become Slytherin, I can tell you that much." Her brother said adamently.

"Honestly Sirius, I don't think we have much of choice." She said as she glared at her parents through their compartment window.

"Oh, how I hate them." She mumbled quietly to her brother.

"I know, and I couldn't agree more. Bloody murderers, they are." He said as he turned from the window to stick his head out the door, "Have you seen James?"

"No I haven't, at least not in the two seconds that we've been here. And you know, I still don't understand how you met him or why you carted me off to spend half the summer with his parents. Not that I don't like his family, actually they were all quite lovely, but . . ."

"But what? It got us away from our parents for a month and half didn't it?"

"Well, yes but I still don't understand why they welcomed us with open arms. Our families haven't exactly gotten along, you know . . ."

"Look, I met on that trip to Hogsmeade with mum, alright?" He answered in frustration.

"Do you mean while I was suffering through that horrible cup of tea with Aunt Pumince you were off being chummy with James Potter?" She asked indignantly, "You deserted your own sister for what? A useless chat about Quidditch?"

"You're bloody hell right I did. All I would have heard during that tea was how Hogwarts would show me the importance of being a Black, and so on. You think I wanted to listen to that for hours on end?"

She glared at her brother and was about to recount everything their aunt had said just to torture him for deserting her, when James entered the compartment.

"Well, hello you two." He said as he sat down across from them.

Sirius greeted him jovially and regaled him with their adventures of the last month and half. He immediately left his sister's side and sat by James. She rolled her eyes and returned to her window. It was time she befriended some girls.

"Excuse me, is this spot taken?" She heard a voice asked to her left, and she turned to face a slim, but handsome boy. Well, maybe just one more male friend wouldn't hurt, She thought with an inward grin.

"No, not anymore." She said with a slight glare in her brother's direction, and then she stretched out her hand to the boy in front of her, "Vivian Black, but my friends call me Vi."

"Remus Lupin." He said as he sat down and settled in. He paused. He was waiting for James and Sirius to introduce themselves. And they of course being the fowl gits they were didn't even notice his presence.

She sighed and spoke loudly, "That thing over there is my brother, Sirius, and his friend James Potter."

"What?" Sirius asked cluelessly.

"You idiot, this is Remus Lupin."

"Oh, how d'you do, mate?" Sirius said as he stretched out his hand.

"Sorry if we were a bit distracted." James said pleasantly as he shook Remus' hand after Sirius.

"S'alright. I didn't exactly make a grand entrance did I? Are you all first years as well?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Sirius said glumly as he looked me in the eye.

"You're not excited?" Remus asked in confusion.

"No," I answered him sardonically, "You see, my brother and I inherited the Black family curse."

"And that is?" James asked with an arched eyebrow.

"We automatically belong to the house of Slytherin." Sirius answered for her.

"That's rough mate." James said with a wince.

There was a knock on the door, and a girl their age entered.

"I'm looking for Vivian and Sirius Black." She said simply, "Upon request of Professor Slughorn."

"Of course, he's the Slytherin head of house." Sirius mumbled rudely.

"I'm sorry?" The girl asked.

"Nothing, I'm Vivian and he's Sirius." Vivian answered quickly before her brother could take out his frustrations on this poor girl.

"Oh, right, well can you tell me where to find Remus Lupin and-"

"I'm Remus."

"Alright, and let me guess you're James Potter?" She asked in an amused tone.

"In the flesh." He said with a cocky lop-sided grin. The girl rolled her eyes.

"Well you lot need to follow me. Professor Slughorn wants to treat us all to tea in his compartment."

"Now that you know all of our names, isn't it only fair that you tell us yours?" James asked curiously.

"Who said life was fair?" She asked him tartly.

Vivian chuckled and grinned back at James.

"Could you tell me your name?" She asked the girl with a smile.

She stopped and turned toward Vivian with a bright smile, "Pleased to meet you Vivian Black, my names Lily Evans."

"Lily, I like that name much better than Vivian. Oh, and please call me Vi."

"Alright, Vi, you know I think Vivian is wonderful name." She said with a smile.

"You wouldn't if you knew who I was named after." She mumbled to herself.

"Evans . . . I've never heard that name before . . ." Sirius said as he thought back through his knowledge of other wizarding families.

"You wouldn't. I'm muggle born." She stated plainly.

"Really?" Remus asked in interest, "How do you light your rooms if you don't use magic? I've always wanted to know. Never had anyone to ask until now."

"You mean you don't care?" She asked him strangely, "Funny you're the first person I've met who hasn't shied away at the mention of my parents."

"You mean people have been blatantly rude to you over that?" Vivian asked with a glare.

"Yes, well with the exception of other muggle borns that is."

"Great bloody prats, the entire lot of them. To think they have the right to treat people that way simply because they happened to born pure blooded." Sirius murmured aloud.

"Yes, I have a question for you Remus," Lily asked as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear.

Remus glanced at her in shock, "I'm afraid it's very rude, Lily. Tell a professor or someone next time he's calls you that."

"Let me guess, it was Malfoy wasn't it?" Vivian asked Remus as she caught up with him, "He called her a you know . . . Mudblood, didn't he?"

"What else would a Malfoy call a muggle born?" James asked ruefully.

"I hate him." Vivian said with a violent glare.

James and Sirius chuckled.

"What? I do!"

"Yeah, and it doesn't help dad got you betrothed to him, does it?" Sirius taunted.

"Oh, shut up! What do you know?" She retorted, "I won't do it, I won't. Besides the fact that he is six years older than me, you all know I wouldn't touch a Malfoy with a ten foot pole let alone Marry one."

"Ah, Lily I see you found them all!" A balding, robust man cried with excitement.

"Yes, professor. They were all in the same compartment, sir."

"Really? A Potter and a Black? Together? Quite strange." the professor said in a perplexed tone but dismissed it, "Well, come in, come in and have some tea. Lucius and Severus are already treating themselves to a cup."

"Oh joy, two of our favorite people." Sirius said flatly.

"I want this day to be over already." Vivian mumbled as they entered with Slughorn.

* * *

"Blimey, that was a living nightmare." Remus said with a slight grin as they got off the train.

"Between Lily hexing Malfoy, and Sirius trying to beat Snape to death . . ."

"Don't forget all the insulting Lily and James did."

"Of course. You know, I'm beginning to think Hogwarts is more of a mad house than my own home. And trust me my home is pretty mad." Vivian said in shock.

Remus chuckled at her, "Yes I'd say we're all in for an interesting seven years.

The first years were herded off the train and into the boats. Lily and James were keenly ignoring each other as Remus, Sirius, Vivian, and a boy named Peter piled into one boat.

Vivian laughed, "Well, that was a train ride I'll never forget. How 'bout all of you?"

"I wouldn't mind forgetting it." Lily said venomously, "Or at least certain parts of it."

"It's not my fault you got in the way of that Jinx I threw at Snape." James told her with a glare.

"Well, you could have been a bit more careful with your aim, couldn't you?"

"You jumped in the way!" James yelled.

"What had Snape-er-Severus, ever done to you?"

"Well, he bloody hell hasn't done anything for me!"

"You're such a slimy git, James Potter!"

"So, um, about that feast . . ." Peter said nervously as he attempted to change the subject.

Vivian grinned at the chubby boy, and extended her hand toward him, "Vi Black, and you are?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you Peter, and don't mind them they're harmless. Not exactly fond of each other, but harmless all the same." She said with a kindly smile.

And then came the sorting.

She and Sirius glanced at each other apprehensively. Sirius was the first of their group to go. Vivian wiped her sweaty palms on her robes. She didn't know why she was so nervous. They would of course be assigned to Slytherin.

She heard the hat mumble something about "wanting" and "change" before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a shocked hush, and then uproarious applause from the Gryffindor table.

A bright smile lit up her face as well as her brothers. They didn't have to be Slytherin! She felt much better knowing that her brother had escaped the shadow of their relatives. Hopefully she would be just as lucky.

"Black, Vivian!"

She looked anxiously back at James, Remus and Lily, and then over at her brother. He smiled at her encouragingly.

She took a deep breath as the hat was placed upon her head. There was a full two minutes of silence before the hat took a deep breath.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She fought the urge to give up a loud cheer, and walked excitedly over to the Gryffindor table. She launched herself on her brother, and engulfed him in a tight hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Mum and dad aren't going to like this . . ." She whispered with a grin.

"Good." He said with chuckle.

They watched contentedly as the rest of the group they rode over with were sorted into Gryffindor, including that boy Peter. He sat quietly beside Sirius looking admiringly up at him. Lily sat down beside her.

"So had the Black family curse finally come to an end?" She asked with a grin.

"Looks like it." She told her with a bright smile.

"Or maybe it never really existed at all." Remus told her with a smile, "No one in your family ever wanted to be anything but a Slytherin with the exception of the two of you, that is."

"I don't really care. As long as I'm not in that house." Sirius said with a bright smile.

"Too bad Slughorn doesn't share your opinion." James said with a chuckle as they noticed the disgruntled look on the professors face.

"Probably upset over losing such a good keeper." Sirius said as he tossed his sister a wink.

"Oh, come on. No one is going to put me on a quidditch team. I'm not that good."

"When are you going to realize, my dear sister, that you are good at just about everything."

"I am not."

"Yes, you are, and it's quite annoying."

"You're the annoying one."

"No you are."

"You are." Vivian said as she stuck her tongue out at her brother.

Maybe first year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. The Secret of the Werewolf

_BTW: Lucius was a seventh year in that last chapter, not first. I didn't exactly make that clear, lol._

Featherlegs

by angellwings

Chapter Two: The Secret of the Werewolf

They had all survived through first year splendidly. Sirius and Vivian had even survived two very vicious howlers from their mother. Both had grinned while their mother's shrill voice filled the Great Hall during lunch.

But this was second year. A new year. She was already growing concerned about some of the members of her circle. Specifically Remus. He was pale, and tired looking. He disappeared once a month every month to visit various ill relatives, and came back with mysterious bruises and cuts. Every one was a result of a fall or an accidental cauldron to the head. It was very sketchy in her oppinion.

This had happened last year, but she had never really thought about it. She thought his grandmother or whoever really was sick, and next year he wouldn't have to make those trips, but she was wrong. He was still making those monthly trips.

She knew Sirius and James had begun to suspect something as well.

James and Lily still went at it constantly. He would say something cocky and she would reply in a rude fashion or he would prank a slytherin and she would scoff. It had all become rather routine.

Peter had become more of a part of the group, suddenly. He was constantly tagging along behind James or Sirius. He was a nice boy, but he seemed to be quite a suck up. She wasn't sure what she thought of him. She was nice to him of course, but she never really trusted him.

Lily and Remus had been spending more time together. They studied in the library constantly. No one knew what they were studying. Remus and Lily always finished their work immediately after class so they couldn't be working on that potions essay Slughorn gave out so generously. She was often seen throwing Remus encouraging and supportive looks from across the table or room during lessons or meals. Vivian was quite curious as to what was going on with her sensible and quiet friend.

She sighed and continued her trek to the Fat Lady, but as she rounded a corner she heard Lily's unmistakable voice.

"Have you told them yet, Remus?"

"No I can't. What if . . ."

"I can't believe I'm saying this . . . but Black and Potter are your friends. They obviously care about you. They won't care what you are as long as you stay who you are. I think you should tell them, and if it all goes wrong then we'll come up with a memory charm or something. You should try regardless."

"Yeah, of course, I'll just say 'by the way mates I'm a werewolf, might want to stay clear of me once a month'" Remus snapped sarcastically.

Her eyes went wide. That explained everything. She supposed she should be scared or some other ridiculous emotion, but she just couldn't be. This was Remus after all. He was one of the sweetest boys she had ever met.

"Wouldn't be any different than anything I've told them." She found herself saying as she stepped around the corner.

Remus' face turned red, and Lily chuckled, "See what I mean. They won't care."

"I didn't know you were there." He murmured.

"I didn't tell you I was there." She told him with a grin, "and besides I'm glad I was. I was really worried about you you know."

"You were?" He asked in shock.

"Yes, every time you left you came back pale, and scratched to pieces. At least now it all makes sense, and I know what's been happening. Not knowing is so horrible. James, Sirius, Peter, and I have been worried to death. We thought about confronting you, but thought in the end if we needed to know you'd tell us." She said sincerely as she went to stand in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry for worrying you . . ."

"Please, Remus, it's what friends do." She told him with a bright smile, "Now, about telling the others . . ."

He groaned, and Lily glared at him, "Remus, you have got to tell them."

"I know, I know" He said quietly.

"Do you want me to help? I could, if you wanted me to, that is." She suggested awkwardly.

He gave her a small smile, "I would appreciate that, Vi."

She smiled brightly again, "Alright then, what are you waiting for? Let's go. I believe we'll be able to find the others in the room of requirement."

"Room of Requirement? What are they doing in there?" Lily asked with narrowed eyes.

"Sirius has something he has to tell the group in secret." She fibbed. Too bad Lily could see right through her.

"I'm sure he does." Lily said with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes," She said with a gulp, "Well, we better be going."

She looped her arm through Remus' and hurried along the corridor.

"What are they really doing in that room?" Remus asked her with a secretive grin.

"Plotting their next attack on the Slytherins, of course. But I couldn't tell Lily that. She would lecture me to no end."

"No offense, but you are really bad at lying. And knowing Lily she'll lecture you anyway."

"No need to tell me that, I am fully aware." She said as the room appeared and they entered.

"Who's there?" She heard Peter call in a shaky and nervous voice.

"Merlin, will the three of you relax!" She said as she pulled Remus further into the room.

"Oh, it's you." Sirius said as he crawled out from behind one of the overstuffed arm chairs.

"Nice to see you too, dear brother." She said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, and a grin in Remus' direction. He looked scared stiff. She squeezed his arm with her hand, and smiled softly at him.

"I- I need to tell you all something," He said in a voice that sounded so much like Peter she had to look to make sure it was Remus that was indeed talking.

"What's up, mate?" James asked as he sat down across from Remus.

Remus told them his news including the story of when and how. He been bitten as a little boy by Greyback. Everyone knew who Greyback was. Most thought he was folklore invented to keep children from wandering alone, but he was very real according to Remus.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said cheerfully at the end of Remus' tale. He gave Vivian a confused glance and she shrugged her shoulders in return. She didn't pretend to understand her brother's method's of thinking, "Not that, you know, you turn into a snarling beast every full moon, but at least I know it's a normal thing, well sort of."

She smiled at her brother and his lack of proper vocabulary.

"Did you know?" Potter asked Vivian suddenly.

"I found out just before you all did, I sort over heard him talking to Lily about it." She said tossing Remus a pride filled smile. He had actually done it, and now he could breath easy. She didn't understand why but she felt such pride in him at that moment.

"You told Evans before you told us?" Potter asked indignantly.

"Please, you know Lily. She figured it out on her own." Remus said in an amused tone.

Vivian realized Peter had yet to say anything, and looked in his direction. She wasn't surprised to find him shaking slightly and standing back away form Remus, Potter, Sirius, and Herself. She rolled her eyes and walked toward him.

"Relax, Pettigrew. He won't Bite. At least not until the next full moon." She whispered to him disdainfully. Really, he was going to make Remus feel badly about everything, "Besides he's your friend isn't he? Pull your self together if not for yourself than for Remus."

He nodded and relaxed. The shivering stopped, and he inched himself closer to the group.

"So you go up to the Shrieking Shack, all alone?" She asked as she returned to stand beside him.

"Yeah, but I'm too much animal to really notice that I'm alone." He sad in a bitter tone.

"I wish I could turn into some sort of animal. Then I could go up there with you." Sirius said as he plopped back down in the arm chair.

"You know that's not a bad idea." James said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" Peter asked in a confused tone.

"I read somewhere about people who could turn themselves into animals . . ."

"Blimey, James, do you EVER study? That was Dark Arts and we had an entire week of lessons on the animagis. Great Merlin, I can honestly say I don't know how you make the marks you do." Vivian said in exasperation.

"We could become one of them. Learn how to turn ourselves into animals." He said completely ignoring Vivian's remarks.

"You do realize that it's not some simple hex you read about in a book right?" She asked incredulously.

"Blimey, James, that's brilliant!" Sirius said as he too completely ignored Vivian.

"Bloody hell, Remus, am I wearing an invisibility cloak or something?" She asked him sarcastically.

He laughed and shook his head. Sirius and James clamored out of the room with Peter tailing along. Remus stepped aside to let Vivian exit first. She smiled and nodded her thanks as they left. It was very rare for her to be treated like an actual girl.


	3. Who's Who

Featherlegs

Chapter Three: Who's Who

by angellwings

She stared at the nameless seventh year from across the table. He was a fellow Gryffindor and quite adorable. She had noticed this before, but never this strongly. Suddenly he looked up from the conversation with his friend and winked at her. Her cheeks flushed. This was new. Things had been a little weird since the start of term. She'd been getting attention from non-marauding males. She smiled flirtatiously at the seventh year and glanced back down at her meal. Alice prodded her with her elbow and grinned knowingly at her.

Boys were strange creatures. You turn thirteen and suddenly you're visible. Why is that? Lily had already been asked to Hogsmeade by a fifth year much to James' chagrin.

Her eyes fell on Remus. He had been watching her interaction with the older boy, and glanced away quickly. She didn't know why, but he seemed deflated some how. _What's wrong with him? Is it the moon again? It can't be, he was gone just two weeks ago._

"Room of Requirement meeting in five minutes." Sirius whispered to her from her right side, she responded with a quick nod, "by the way happy birthday."

She whipped her up at him, and observed his evil grin, "Happy birthday to you too, brother dear."

Had he just announced that out loud? Hadn't they agreed to keep it quiet? Just two days ago they had asked James, Lily, Remus, and Peter to refrain form public celebration, and here he was practically screaming it across the great hall. Well she was going to bring him down with her, and that was final.

"Birthday!" One of the Gryffindor first years squawked excitedly, "It's your birthday, Sirius?"

Vivian grinned, ah, the Sirius Black fan club. This was going to be better than she thought. A herd of girls rushed Sirius with plans for a party in the Gryffindor common room. She stiffled a laugh and ran for the Room of Requirement with James, Remus, and Peter.

Sirius was going to be thoroughly upset, and that thought only made her relish the victory all the more.

Everyone settled in their usual places as they waited on Sirius. Remus plopped down in his overstuffed arm-chair, Peter sat Indian style of the floor, James sprawled himself out on the length of the couch, while Vivian propped herself up on the Window seat.

Sirius staggered into the room with labored breath, and slightly torn robes.

"Thanks for all your help, _sister_." He said venomously as he threw himself on the other matching arm-chair.

"Not at all" She said coolly as everyone burst out in laughter.

Remus was the first to calm himself, and started the meeting, "What animal has everyone decided on?"

"I'm a dog!" Sirius yelled excitedly.

Vivian laughed loudly at the irony of that comment, "And I'm sure that Nancy girl you ditched on the last Hogsmeade trip agrees with you quite strongly."

Sirius glared at his sister, "A huge, ferocious dog. With sharp teeth."

"Really?" Remus asked curiously masking a smirk with his hand, "I'd have thought you'd be a puppy."

All heads turned toward Remus, he rarely ever employed sarcasm, and when he did it was assumed that he was in a very good mood. Based on his reactions earlier she was relieved that his mood had brightened.

Peter sighed and changed the subject, "The only thing I can manage is something small . . . like a . . . rat or something."

Vivian raised an eyebrow at him. To her a rat fit him perfectly. She'd heard him sucking up to some bullying Slytherins the other day, and he had even gone as far as to call herself and Sirius blood traitors. Just the memory alone made her want to smack him. She often wondered if she should tell the others, but in the end decided it wouldn't matter that much. The boy was pathetic anyway, what could he possibly do to them?

"I've decided on a stag. They're noble and mysterious." James said with pride. As the only female marauder and best friend of Lily Evans she felt the need to burst Potter's egocentric bubble.

"Still doesn't explain why _you of all people_ chose it." She told him with a click of her tongue and an impish grin.

"You are just as bad as he is." James said as he jerked a thumb back in Sirius' directions.

"Now that is an insult if I have ever heard one." Remus said with a wide grin, "What have you chosen, Vi?"

"I haven't. No matter what I pick I always feel like I'm being too cocky . . . what do you all think?" She asked them hopefully, but then instantly regretting the words as soon as they left her lips.

"A hog." Sirius suggested mock seriously with a nod.

"I think I'll leave the pig-like tendencies to you, my wonderful twin brother." Vivian said letting her address to Sirius drip with sarcasm.

"What about a fox?" James suggested seriously.

"No," Remus said with such strong confidence it almost didn't sound like him. He stood and walked her way. He stopped when he stood directly in front of her and the window, "She should be an owl."

The tone in his voice and the look he was giving forced her to gulp in a combination of quivering nerves and shock.

"An owl." She whispered quietly to herself as she sized the creature against herself. For some unexplained reason it fit. It felt right even as it left her lips. She smiled up at Remus and nodded at James.

"That's it then, I'm a stag, Sirius is a dog, Peter is a rat, and Vivian is an Owl." James stated as he scribbled it down on a spare bit of parchment he had pulled out of his pocket. "Have you finished your research Vi?"

She had been the one given the task of looking up Animagi, "Yes."

She nodded simply and handed James the thick roll of parchment.

"You did all of that by yourself?" Peter asked as his beady little eyes multiplied in size.

"No of course not, Remus helped me." She said with a small smile as she glanced back at Remus.

"A bit of extra 'study time' in the library, eh Remus?" James Potter whispered to his friend with a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows.

His eyes widened and cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink at the insinuation.

"You keep that up, _Potter_, and I'll tell Lily who turned her school books into rats last week." Vivian said as she glared at the self-proclaimed leader of the Marauders.

He looked flabbergasted, "But . . . but . . . that was YOU!"

"That's hardly common knowledge to Lily, and besides who do you think she would believe? Hmm? Her best friend or the self-centered bloke that's been trying to snog her since halfway through second year?" She asked with laughing eyes.

"You are cruel." He said with a glare.

She laughed loudly and infectiously, "Only when absolutely necessary."


	4. Nicknames, Dates, and Detention

Featherlegs

by angellwings

Chapter Four: Nicknames, Dates, and Detention

_Author's Note: __ I'm sorry if you feel the story is choppy or moving too fast, but I promise it won't stay that way forever. It's just that the main portion of my story doesn't really begin until sixth and seventh year and beyond. Right now I'm trying to cover key events during their early years at Hogwarts. _

_These first few chapter's are just for some background on the relationships, and basic events that are not described in great detail during the books._

_Have faith there is method to my madness. PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Enjoy!_

_Angellwings_

James and Sirius had been creating nicknames for them all week, and so far Vivian's was the most difficult.

"What the hell are you supposed to call someone who turns into an owl?" James asked as he ran a hand through his untidy hair.

Sirius opened his mouth to make a suggestion when Vivian interrupted.

"Don't you say it."

"You don't even know what I was going to suggest." He said in flabbergasted tone.

"I'm your sister, I believe I can bloody well imagine."

James, Peter, and Remus chuckled as they continued on their way to the Shrieking Shack.

Lily and Alice suddenly called to Vivian from the entrance of the Three Broomsticks.

"What!" She called back impatiently.

"We need our third musketeer!" Alice called in return with a wink.

"Oh!" Vivian said as she checked to make sure her hair was placed properly, "I'm coming!"

"What's that about?" Sirius asked as a protective edge over came his voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She said as she flattened the wrinkles out of her skirt that stopped just above the knee, "You all go on ahead, I'll catch up later."

The four boys watched in shock as she bounded over to her two best friends, and three of them watched contemptuously as Frank Longbottom appeared with two sixth year boys.

"Oy! She's going on a date!" Peter yelled in surprise as he pointed rudely at her.

"Going on a date my bum." Sirius muttered in a fiercely brother-like tone as he, James, and Remus left Peter in the snow and made their way toward the girls.

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Sirius growled as he reached his sister, "and who _are_ you?"

The last part of the question had been directed angrily at the sixth year across from his sister.

"Bugger," Vivian muttered as she pulled her brother away from the girls and their respective dates, "You're joking right?"

"What?" He asked cluelessly.

"Great Merlin! Sirius, I am 14. We are both going to start dating people sooner or later." She said in attempt to hold back her anger.

"Yeah, later." He told her in a tone that sounded eerily like their father.

"Do you even realize who you sound like?" She asked him with wide eyes, "You sound like dad, whenever he gives me that lecture about 'what being betrothed means'."

"What?" He asked this time in concern, "I do not. I will never sound like him. Especially when it comes to your 'betrothal', if that's what you can call it."

"If you are so determined **not** to sound like dad, then stop telling me who and when I can date." She told him as she leaned against the side of the building, "Besides Frank Longbottom found these blokes for me and Lily. Do you think he would set us up with a couple of Slytherin posers?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Good, then can I please get back to my date?"

"Alright" he answered reluctantly just in time to see James slug Lily's date.

"Potter!" Lily bellowed, "Bloody Merlin! Can't you _ever_ leave me alone?"

"Damn," Vivian swore under her breath, "Guess that date's over."

She reluctantly glanced at the group, and sighed. If she hadn't been so deeply involved it would have been funny.

A Ravenclaw sixth year was holding his bloody nose and running away from Lily as if a rampaging Hipogriff were chasing him. Lily had now rounded on James had him backed against the wall with her wand while Remus clutched the collar of her own date.

Wait. What?

She did a double take. Remus held her date by the collar. He realized she was watching and quickly dropped him in the snow.

"Have all of you gone mental?" She asked loudly.

Alice and Frank laughed obnoxiously at that. She couldn't blame them because it definitely appeared as though every one had lost whatever sense they had left.

Lily reddened in embarrassment and backed off of Potter, and he in turn decided to make things worse.

"I'm weakening your resolve aren't I, Evans?"

Vivian winced as a loud crack sounded in front of her. There was James lying on the ground holding his nose just as the Ravenclaw had seconds ago, and Lily standing over him rubbing her knuckles in pain.

"The only thing weakening, Potter, is my patience." She began to stalk off when a voice boomed from behind them.

"Hold it, Ms. Evans."

Bugger! Vivian's mind screamed for the millionth time in the last ten minutes. They all turned slowly as they prepared to face the wrath of Minerva McGonagall.

"The lot of you to my office immediately." She ordered sternly.

"But Professor-" Vivian began in protest.

"Now, Ebonesia." She said sharply. Vivian winced. No one called her by her first name. With the exception of her mother.

Her head hung low as the pack of Gryffindor fourth years marched out of Hogsmeade and back to the castle grounds. She sighed and backed up so that her, Lily, and Alice walked side-by-side.

They walked past a group of seventh years who observed them appreciatively. Lily and Vivian grinned at each other while Frank slid a possessive arm around Alice.

"Hey Black!" one of them called to Vivian, but Sirius had turned his head around instinctively, "Nice legs, maybe you'll want to walk those over here someday."

Vivian chuckled and rolled her eyes at the boy, "Please do come up with a better line than that next time."

Lily and Alice giggled at her humor while her brother and Remus looked slightly nauseated.

James' eyes lit up almost instantly, "Featherlegs."

"What?" Remus asked in a stunned tone.

"We'll call her Featherlegs, works right? An owl has feathers and, according to that arse, she has appealing legs. It's perfect." He mumbled with a wicked grin, "What do you think, Ebonesia?"

"Potter, call me that again and I'll give you more than a bloody nose." She said with an angry glare. She hated her first name, "As for the nickname . . . I like it. It's much better than 'Hooters'"

"Speaking of 'Hooters', where is Peter?" Sirius asked as he glanced around the path.

"He was smart enough to stay away from the fight." Remus said lamely.

"That or too cowardly." Vivian mumbled to herself.


	5. Relatives, Alies, and Animagi

Featherlegs

by angellwings

Chapter Five: Relatives, Allies, and Animagi

Vivian yawned and stretched as she stepped off the train, "Merlin's beard, I don't know why I'm so exhausted."

"What are you talking about? We've been practicing our transformation the entire train ride." Sirius said as he gave her a confused glance.

"No, you have. I've had mine down since the end of third year." She said as she looked to Remus and rolled her eyes. He laughed as they shared in their friends difficulty with magic.

"Alright fine, you and Moony have been fixing our mistakes. But that would still take a lot out of you." Sirius said sensibly. Remus and Vivian stared at him as if he had grown a second head. He had been sensible. It was almost unthinkable.

"I have to admit it was pretty trying to get rid of Prongs' antlers." She said with a wink in James' direction.

"Can we just forget that that ever happened?" He asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm afraid that is quite impossible, my friend." Remus said as he patted James' shoulder.

"You still haven't helped me any." Peter grumbled as he covered up his tail with his school robes.

"Sorry, Wormtail, I have to go to the library and find the proper spell to fix it." Vivian said in faux guilt as they stepped into the carriages. Remus grinned secretly at her. She had told him earlier of what she had heard Peter saying in third year. She didn't know why or how it came up. She had all but forgotten about it until today. Remus had let her feign ignorance in order to get a little payback.

Fifth year. She couldn't believe it. She felt so old. She would turn fifteen in a month. She and Sirius that is. A part of her couldn't wait because it meant she had two more years before she could leave those ghastly people who call themselves her parents, but it also meant that should her parents or Lucius choose he could "stake" his claim. That scared her. She did not want to marry Lucius Malfoy. She would rather face a lake full of Grindylows than be in the same room with him.

Sirius glanced at his sister. She looked petrified. She'd been looking like that on and off all day. He glanced around at the group. They had noticed it as well, and were all looking concerned. Well, with the exception of Peter, who looked oblivious.

Once they were seated in the carriage Sirius took his sister's hand, "It will be okay, Vi. He won't touch you, I promise."

She gave him a half-hearted smile and squeezed his hand, "Of course, who said I was worried?"

She felt her breath catch in her throat as a sob almost escaped from her lips. Her eyes, however, must have been glistening because Remus, who was on the other side of her, slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders and held her to him. The five of them sat in silence for the rest of the ride as they contemplated the events that could take place through out the year.

But the melancholy quickly faded when Lily approached during the opening ceremonies at the Great Hall. Vivian was all smiles and laughter. It's amazing how friend's can help you forget your unfortunate circumstances. If it hadn't been for Narcissa's sudden appearance at the Slytherin table behind her the rest of the night, and the year, would have gone splendidly.

"Well, if it isn't the future Mrs. Malfoy," Narcissa sneered in jealousy, "I suppose this will be your last year at Hogwarts? Since you're going to be the mistress of Malfoy Manor next year."

"Oh, bugger, will you drop it already." Lily told Narcissa with a roll of her eyes. But Vivian had enough. She didn't want that life, and she didn't want that name.

"Bloody hell, _Cissy_, if you want him you can have him!" She screamed across the table as she stood, "I don't want his house, I don't want his name, and I most certainly want nothing to do with LUCIUS MALFOY! Is that perfectly clear to you and the rest of damn world? I hate him, do you hear me? I hate him, and wish him nothing but the worst!"

Sirius glanced at his sister apprehensively. If she made too big of a scene word would get back to mum and dad, and then . . . well the engagement would be on whether she liked it or not.

"So you and your slutty cow of a self can take all the Malfoy's and go to town with them. As a matter of fact why don't you all have a celebration . . . IN HELL!"

Sirius grabbed her shoulders and led her silently from the room. That was it, Narcissa would tell her mother and father who would tell their mother and father, and then Malfoy would be here to take her away in a matter of days. They had left just before McGonagall had begun sorting the first years.

"Calm down, Vi, you've got to calm down. I don't like it anymore than you do, but if you keep screaming mum and dad will pull you out of here faster the you can say 'Hogwarts'" He told her as he pulled her in for a tight hug. That's when she began sobbing. She couldn't help it. She knew she had just shot all of her chances to hell. He sighed. What should he do? He'd never dealt with this side of her before as a matter of fact he had never seen this side of her before. As if they had sensed his struggle Remus and Lily came racing out of the Great Hall. Remus had been attending to the first years and missed and a good bit of the scene.

Lily looked at her friend sadly, "I'll take her from here, Sirius."

He nodded and allowed Lily to drape an arm around his sister and lead her up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"Did she really tell Narcissa where to go?" Remus asked him reluctantly.

He nodded, "and she told her she could take the Malfoy's with her."

"Damn," He swore to himself, "You know what this means?"

"Unfortunately." Sirius spat out bitterly.

"Well what are we going to do? We can't just let that git get away with this." Remus sneered.

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him. He had never seen his friend this angry, "What can we do?"

Remus' blood boiled. He could see the images in his mind. Lucius with his slimy arms wrapped around her, he could see her holed up in that bloody manor of his, he could see the life draining from her eyes. Just the idea of saying Mrs. Vivian Malfoy tasted horrible in his mouth.

"Something, Sirius, we've got to do something. You told her yourself that you wouldn't let him touch her, and by Merlin you are going to keep that promise if I have to force you." Remus answered with clenched fist.

"You like her don't you Moony? In fact, I think you're in love with her." Sirius answered with a grin.

"Now is not the time, Padfoot." Remus growled.

He nodded, "Right. Where's James? He's marvelous at subterfuge."

* * *

"Honestly, Vi. I'd have thought you'd know better than that." Lily scolded her in sad sympathetic tone.

"I'm sick of it. I'm sick of all of it. Why did I have to be born a Black? Why couldn't I be born an . . . Evans" She said as she glanced at her best friend.

"Well, then I would have to be related to Sirius, and that is just not an option." Lily told her with a friendly grin.

"I've gone and screwed things to hell, haven't I?" She asked her friend softly.

"I'm afraid so, Vi." Lily answered honestly as she sat down beside her, "But don't worry I'm sure those Marauders will come up with something to save you."

"It won't work. Father reaches far beyond the Marauders." She said hopelessly.

"Well, if they can't use those crafty little minds of theirs for something worth while then what is the use of them even having them?" Lily asked hotly, "If James can come up with a charm that turns all the furniture in the girl's dormitories to gelatin then I certainly think he can come up with a way to keep Malfoy from getting his hands on you."

"Did you just call him James?" She asked in shock.

"What? No, I must certainly called him Potter." She said confidently before giving it a second thought, "Didn't I?"

"You called him James. Not Potter, not 'selfish little git', or 'the slimy pompous prat', but James." She said in exaggeration, "You know Lily, I think he has actually softened you up a bit. Finding his untidy hair a little cute now are we?"

"No, I am not, and I never will. I have not softened and I did not call him James." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Vivian grinned. She was happy to have the conversation change focus on to Lily. Malfoy could shove off for all she cared.

* * *

It had been four weeks since the opening ceremony and just as they had predicted the Blacks had come and drug Vivian back to Grimmauld Place. They had all been forced to sit back and watch her go, but that didn't mean they were giving up. They had a plan, but what really concerned them was that Vivian wasn't responding to any of their letters. Not even Lily's. She had been silent for a month.

The others had managed to fully transform, and stayed with Remus at the Shrieking Shack for the first time. Vivian's presence was sorely missed. She had been the only one who could transform and therefore the only who had always accompanied Remus during his visits to the Shack. Everyone was becoming frustrated. James, Sirius and himself were working on a map of the Hogwarts grounds while still working on the plan to rescue Vivian. Lily was even helping them save her.

Remus suddenly had to make up for the absence of Vivian with in the Marauders. He was forced to bring in enough sense for two people. Not only that, but Snape had been following them around lately. So far this year was not a good one.

"So, the plan is not going to work." Lily announced sadly from beside Sirius.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked sharply. His quiet thoughtful days were seemingly over.

"There is no chance in hell that they are going to come and take me back to Grimmauld Place, mate." Sirius agreed dejectedly.

"Why not?" James asked as he focused on the half finished map.

"Because they suspect us. I think they've been reading Vivian's letters from us." Lily said as she rested her chin in her hands. She and James Potter were being civil. Normally it would have been amazing, but right now they had bigger problems.

"What do we do now?" Peter asked cluelessly.

"It simple really, we go to Dumbledore." James suggested with out a second thought.

"Are you mad?" Sirius asked him intensely.

"Dumbledore will understand. He'll help."

"I'm not objecting to that, but do you honestly think my family will listen to him? You know what he'll try to do. He'll try to talk some sense into them. My mum will refuse to listen to any 'muggle lover' like Dumbledore, you know that."

"At this point, Sirius, the only thing we can convince your parents of is putting off the engagement until after your seventh year." A voice said from behind them. The five teenagers jumped and spun around to see Headmaster Dumbledore himself.

"Professor!" Peter exclaimed in terror.

"Relax, Mr. Pettigrew, I am here to help." Dumbledore said kindly, "I have just received some upsetting news. The five of you had better come with me."

* * *

They stared at the small rectangular card in shock.

"TWO WEEKS!" Sirius yelled with wide eyes.

"I just received this by owl five minutes ago." Albus Dumbledore said sadly as he held the wedding invitation between his forefinger and his thumb.

It was something Sirius knew he'd received more out of obligation than fondness.

The group glanced at each other hopelessly. What could they do? How could they stop it?

"I have a plan," Dumbledore announced, "But I am going to need your help to accomplish it. Tomorrow evening during your Hogsmeade trip go to the Shrieking Shack and wait there. I will send Ms. Black to you."

"But, sir, what are you going to-"

"This will require trust on all of your parts." He said mysteriously, "Now you may return to your lunch."

Reluctantly the Marauder's minus one and plus Lily evacuated the Headmaster's office. What was he going to do?

* * *

"Get up girl! Lucius will be here any minute!" Her mother yelled through her door.

Vivian groaned and rolled over. She hated it when Lucius would visit. As a matter of fact, if she hasn't said it before, she hated Lucius. He visited every other day, and every other day she dreaded getting up. Yesterday he hadn't come to visit, and the day looked up for all of two minutes until her mother began sending out wedding invitations by the crate-load. She glanced longingly at her window once more. The bars were the only thing that kept her from climbing out of it and running to the Potters'.

She sighed and looked at the clock, 11:30, and it was a Hogsmeade weekend. She could see the boys gathered in the Shrieking Shack showing off their purchases from Zonkos and Honeydukes. Although with that lot it was more Zonkos than Honeydukes. They were no doubt planning a prank that would cause yet another scene with the Slytherins and cause Lily to take another 15 points from Gryffindor. Oh, how she wished she were there with them.

Suddenly the bars on the window vanished, and Dumbledore appeared before her.

"Headmaster!" She yelled in surprise.

"Go, Ms. Black. I will deal with your parents." He said with a kindly smile.

"Go where?" She asked as her eyebrows merged.

"The Shrieking Shack."

"What? But how sir I can't apparate . . ."

"Fly, Ms. Black." He told her with a wink as he motioned to the open window.

She didn't understand. Couldn't he see that she didn't have a broom? Then suddenly it hit her. He knew.

"How did you know about . . ."

"You'll find there isn't a single happening in Hogwarts that I am not aware of, Vivian." The old man said with a twinkle in his eyes, "Now, go. Your friends are waiting for you."

She nodded as her mother's steps could be heard coming toward her room. She hastily transformed and flew out the window.

Muggles all over continued living their lives obliviously as an owl with midnight black feathers and huge curious yellow eyes raced away to save her future.

She had found the track often used by the Hogwarts Express after what felt like an eternity. She kept an eye on the track as she followed it to Hogsmeade. She hoped she got there soon. Her wings felt as if they were about to give out on her. Finally Hogsmeade and the Shrieking Shack came into view. Her speed increased instinctively as she neared her target, and she zoomed through the first open window she could find.

Right into Remus Lupin.

He stared at the owl perched in front of him as he pushed himself off the floor.

"Sirius! James! Come quickly!" Remus called down the hall as Vivian became herself again. She immediately rushed forward and wrapped her arms around Remus desperately. He closed his eyes and pulled her to him in a tight embrace. "Don't worry, Vi, your safe. We've got you."

She heard four sets of footsteps surge the room. Sirius pulled her from Remus and into his own hug in seconds, "You're never going to have to go back there. Never. James' parents have offered to let us stay with them. We're free."

She began sobbing as Sirius whispered this into her ear. Was it true? Were they finally free?

She glanced at James' for confirmation, "He's telling you the truth, Featherlegs. You know my parents would do anything for the two of you."

She nodded silently as she pulled away from Sirius and frustratedly wiped the tears off of her face. She hugged James quickly and gave him a quick sibling-like peck on the cheek, "Thank you, Prongs."

He gave her half of a shy grin, "No matter."

Lily stared at James Potter in shock. He was being so . . . sweet and decent. If he could only act like that all the other hours of the day she might not hate him as much. Hate him? Did she really? Maybe that was too strong of a word.

"You're an Animagus? Why didn't you tell me, Vi?" Lily asked with a touch of anger. It was the only way she knew to mask her relief for her friend's safety.

Vivian smiled. Lily will always be Lily, "Go ahead scold all you want, but I know you're not angry with me."

Lily smiled. The one person she could never fool. She ran to her and engulfed her best friend in hug, "I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried when you never answered any of my letters. I thought they might be doing something horrible to you."

Vivian laughed as Lily babbled on and on. This was the Lily she saw. The Lily only her, and occasionally Remus, knew.

"Oy, who is that?" Sirius asked James sarcastically as he motioned to Lily.

"Lily Evans isn't it?" Peter asked in confusion

James ignored him and raised an eyebrow at Lily, "I don't know, but I think Lily Evans is a lot more complicated than we ever gave her credit for."

Remus caught the look in Vivian's eyes as she pulled away from Lily. She was holding something back. What had happened to her? "Vi, what's wrong?"

"I-it's . . . um, nothing." She said with a gulp.

Lily crossed her arms over her chest and examined her friend, "I don't think so . . ."

"I'm fine, see? I'm in one piece, aren't I? I'm perfectly . . . fine." She answered lamely.

"No, you're not." Remus said as he laid a hand on her shoulder. She winced and jerked away as if it were instinctual.

This caused five sets of eyes to stare at her strangely.

"Vivian . . ." Sirius began slowly.

"It's nothing, it's stupid, really . . ." She said quietly as she sat down on a beat up piano bench, "I mean all he did was touch me, that's it. Really, nothing else . . ."

Remus' eyes flashed, "He didn't . . ."

"Merlin no! That's why I said it was stupid . . . all he did was touch my cheek or my knee, and maybe the base of my back, but it still felt . . . dirty." She whispered tearfully as shiver ran down her spine. She looked to Remus apologetically, "I'm sorry, it's just . . . when you . . ."

He smiled kindly and sat down beside of her, "No need to explain."

She looked down at her hands as they rested in her lap. She had a feeling no amount of scrubbing could take away the burn of a Malfoy's touch. That's why she felt so stupid. It would be one thing if had tried to . . . rape her or something, but he didn't. It was just an occasional caress of the cheek, or a grazing of her knee. Although there was one time where he had touched her inner thigh. She clenched her jaw at the memory as her flesh stung where it had been touched. Why hadn't she fought back? Slapped him across the face like he had deserved? She had no doubt that had they been anywhere but number twelve Grimmauld Place she would have. She hated that house, and everything in it.

They sat there in silent comfort waiting for news from Dumbledore. Then suddenly it hit her. She didn't have to marry Malfoy. She knew this is what Dumbledore's appearance had meant, but it had finally hit her. Suddenly her depression and self pity was gone and in it's place was elation and joy. She never had to see the man again.

She smiled brightly and looked at Remus who was still beside her. He raised an eyebrow and shot her an amused smile in return.

"Finally realized what this means, have you?" He asked her with a chuckle. She laughed loudly and threw her arms around his neck. She and Sirius really were free to live as they chose. The others looked their way and smiled.

"When are they going to realize what they have?" Lily asked quietly to no one in particular.

"When indeed, Evans," James whispered as he meaningfully caught her eye, "When indeed."

Lily shifted nervously under James' gaze. She felt like running from the room. He looked so . . . sincere. She had convinced herself that he was only asking her out to further the reputation of James Potter and amuse his friends, or maybe he kept asking because he wanted the thrill of victory over her. Any excuse would do as long as she kept herself from believing that he actually had feelings for her, but now, under the scrutiny of his gaze, she couldn't help but think that maybe . . .

_No, Evans, don't even go there._

He hasn't looked away yet, and she couldn't seem to pull her eyes form his. _Someone stop me before I do something stupid. Someone interrupt please, please . . ._

Lily let out a breath as Dumbledore appeared in the middle of the room.

_Thank Merlin, _She thought as everyone's gaze turned to the headmaster.

"Sir?" Remus asked curiously. The older man smiled brightly.

"Mr. Malfoy has released his claim on Ms. Black. It seems he is not fond of 'foolish, headstrong' young women." The smile on his face reflected heavily in his eyes, "But I am afraid your mother has cursed you and your brother off the family tree."

"Well, that's just heartbreaking." Sirius said sarcastically.

Vivian gave her brother a half of grin, and chuckled lightly.

"I thought you might feel that way." the Headmaster said kindly with an amused smile, "Welcome back to Hogwarts, Ms. Black."

"Thank you, sir." She said with a rather large smile.

"Yes, welcome home, Vi." Remus whispered from her left

She smiled shyly at him and sighed happily. She was indeed home.

"Now, Ms. Black your things will be sent to you in a matter of hours. You and your friends may stay the day in Hogsmeade or you can return to your house for rest." Dumbledore said.

"Stay the day, Vi. I've been so longing to talk to you." Lily begged as she grasped her friend's hand.

"Alright, I suppose I shall. I have been dieing for a butterbeer, after all." She told her with her millionth bright smile in the last fifteen minutes.

"Good, Rosmerta been asking us about you, I think she's been worried." Sirius said with a nod as they all began to leave the shack.

"A butterbeer? Could someone spot me one?" Peter asked.

"Have you lost your moneybag again, Wormtail?" James asked with slight irritation.

"Not exactly lost it. It's somewhere in the room, I just don't know where. I looked for it all day yesterday . . ."

"Alright, Pete. I'll get it." James answered with a sigh.

Vivian glanced back as they headed down the stairs, and was quite surprised to find her Headmaster's eyes glimmering with enormous pride. She looked at Lily and noticed she'd seen it as well. They exchanged questioning glances, and silently agreed to discuss it later.

As the students exited the building a tabby cat appeared slowly out of the corner of the room.

"Minerva" Albus greeted amiably as Professor McGonagall took on her human form, "Quite a promising future we have, don't you think?"

She smiled secretly and softly, "I am beginning to see what you mean, Albus. As much as I wish we could avoid it."

"They, as a group, posses our greatest weapon against Voldemort. Love, Minerva." Her employer said almost wistfully, "No, I'm afraid grave and dangerous times face Mr. Potter and his 'Marauders', but I believe they are up to the task."

* * *

The rest of fifth year went along splendidly. Even James and Lily were civil . . . until the day of their O.W.L.S. When James decided to torture Snivelus.

"Lily . . ." Vivian groaned as she followed her away from the scene, "Honestly, why on earth do you defend that boy like you do? He's never going to repay you or wish you the best in life, if that's what you're thinking."

"No, that's not what I'm thinking. I'm wondering when James Potter is ever going to grow up. I almost thought . . ." She trailed off softly before she quickly became angered again, "With Voldemort on the rise we have got to try to ban together, and if you and Potter keep dividing the lot of us up we will never stop him. I may be muggle born but I know a ruthless tyrant when I see one."

"Lily, people like Severus will never aid us. It doesn't matter how pleasant we are to them. You and Remus have done nothing to him, and look how he treats the two of you."

"I just hate it when the lot of you stoop to his level." She finally answered honestly, "Everyone of the Marauders could be extraordinary, James most of all. I mean you all became a full fledged Animagus! But you waste all of your time on idiotic prank wars that merely cause more conflict as opposed to working towards solving the major 'conflict', as the ministry is calling it, that awaits us around the bend."

"Lily, we're teenagers we don't like to think about that stuff." Sirius said from the portrait hole as he and the rest of the gang entered.

"In a few years, two mind you, we are going to be legal wizarding adults. Do you think this is all going to end by then? It won't be, and we will be the ones that have to face it." She said emotionally, "It's damn past time that we all START thinking about it."

and with that Lily was up the stairs and into the dormitories. All in all it was an astounding note to end the year on.

"That girls got to relax." Sirius said as he laid back on the couch and propped his feet up. Vivian scowled at her brother, and turned to James.

"She's right you know? About you. You are a born leader, and if you would only focus on using that skill practically . . . well, you could be amazing, James." Vivian sighed as she ran a hand through her waist-length jet black hair, "Just something to think about."

Vivian bid goodnight to the others and prepared herself for the journey to the Potter's the next day. She looked toward Lily's sleeping form. She was right. Lily was always right. It was time to start growing up. Not completely, never completely, after all not even Albus Dumbledore had lost all of his child-like qualities, but certainly they could all try.


	6. A Relaxing, Drama Free Year Pt 1

Featherlegs

by angellwings

Chapter Six: A Relaxing, Drama Free Year (Note the Sarcasm) Part 1

Vivian glared suspiciously at James Potter. Was he really denying the chance to hex Snape? The Slytherin most hated by everyone? He had changed right under their noses.

"I wouldn't believe it if I wasn't hearing it for myself." Remus grinned in shock.

"I hadn't even realized it . . . and I've lived with you all summer." Vivian said to James.

"Realized what?" He asked cluelessly.

"You're growing up . . . did Lily's outburst shake you up that much, Prongs?" Remus countered with a slight crook of an eyebrow.

"Lily Evans is completely behind me. This is a new year, and so help me I will not ask her out one time this year." He announced boldly as Sirius and Peter came back from buying sweets.

Sirius' eyes widened, "Good luck with that one, mate."

"Thanks, I believe I'm going to need it." He gulped.

Remus and Vivian grinned at each other with concealed laughter.

The compartment door flew open once more as Lily Evans entered, and everyone stared.

"Lily! What happened to you?" Vivian exclaimed in surprise as she took in Lily's appearance. Her long flowing hair had been cut, and was now beautifully formed to her face. She wore a maroon, V-neck, spaghetti strap, tank top that was trimmed in elegant lace, and a pair of denim bell bottoms.

"Do you like it?" She asked as she twirled around in front of her.

"Uh, yeah, I think it's brilliant . . . um, let's go to your compartment." Vivian said as James' eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Why?" She asked in ignorance.

"Erm . . . because I . . . have to tell you something! Yeah, that's it, I've got to tell you something very important." Vivian improvised.

"Oh, alright . . . Remus, don't forget we've got Prefect duties in ten minutes."

"Of course, Lily." He said with a hurried nod.

"C'mon, Lily, let's go . . . this is dreadfully important." Vivian cried urgently as she pushed Lily out the door.

She sighed in relief as they made it safely inside Lily's compartment.

"What was that about?" She asked impatiently with a stern face.

"Well, I . . ." She said as tried to think up a lie to tell Lily. Oh who was she kidding? She was never able to lie, "It was James . . . you see he's . . ."

"What about Potter?" She asked with a glare.

"He's trying to get over you." She blurted out under the pressure of Lily's flaming green eyes, "And then you waltz in with your tank top, and fancy new cut . . . you almost gave the boy a heart attack. I had to get you out of there before he cracked."

"I find it rather hard to believe that _I_ could effect James Potter as much as you say." She told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Believe what you want, my dear Lilian, but it's true. It's been that way since second year, you know that."

"Oh, please. He wanted to further the illustrious Potter reputation, not to mention amuse those ghastly friends' of his." She scoffed.

"Excuse me, I happen to be one of those ghastly friends." She told her with an amused tone. "and believe me he gets more torture than praise for it."

"I refuse to believe that." She stated simply as she tilted her chin upward.

"James refused to help Sirius prank Severus earlier." Vivian stated as her peripheral vision kept a look out for Lily's reaction.

She shifted uncomfortably, with wide eyes.

Vivian grinned, that got her.

"He-he what?"

"He refused to hex Severus. He's really grown up quite a bit."

She looked as if she didn't know what to think of that chunk of news.

"You're late for Prefect duties, by the way." Vivian informed her with a smirk.

"Bugger, I'll see you later, Vi." She said as she sprinted off down the train corridor.

She had a feeling that Lily's resolve was weakening. James Potter might finally get his chance.

* * *

One week later Remus and Vivian sat in the library studying. They sat across from each other at a square table with books and papers spread all around. They had a two and half foot long essay due for Flitwick the next day, and they had only managed a foot each.

Remus watched her with a smile as she poured over the enormous book in front of her. She tugged on her earlobe as she read. It was something she did quite often. He had first noticed in fourth year when she began dating that arse Johnson. Every time she would talk to him she would stand in front of him with her left arm crossed over her chest and her right elbow propped against it while her hand tugged on her earlobe and she laughed at one of his stupid jokes. He figured out then that it was a habit she did every time she was concentrating or nervous or . . . flirting.

He quickly went back to his own book as she looked up and stretched her arms over her head.

"So," She began, "did you hear about the start of term dance the head boy and head girl are throwing next week?"

"Yes, I saw the post in the common room this morning." He said as he pulled the book down to look at her.

"Are you going?" She asked seemingly casually as her hand went back up to tug on her earlobe.

Remus stared at that hand in shock. She wasn't reading, or writing the essay, but that hand was still tugging on that earlobe . . . was she flirting . . . with him?

"Remus?" She asked as she peered at him with a worried gaze.

"Sorry, umm . . . well the full moon isn't for another two weeks, so I suppose I could."

She smiled, "Good, well I was wondering do you want . . ."

"Remus!" Lily said with a grin as she approached the table, "Are you going to that dance with anyone yet?"

He froze he could have sworn Vivian was going to ask him, but now that Lily was here she had buried herself in the essay again. He noticed her cheeks were a bit pinker than they had been.

"Uh . . er . . . no." He stuttered.

"Good, you can go with me. How about it Remus? It'll be fun." Lily asked him with those vibrant green eyes.

"O-okay, sure." He said with a gulp.

"Great, we'll talk details later, okay?" She asked with a bright smile.

"Um, yeah." He said as he went awkwardly back to his studying.

"Later Remus, Vi." She said with a wave as she left.

Vivian nodded silently and hid her face deeper in the book. She was in too much shock to show her face. Did Lily really just do that? Her brain jumped to all sorts of conclusions. She likes Remus, does Remus like her? This was a disaster. Didn't Lily have ears? Or eyes? Couldn't she see that Vivian had been attempting to ask Remus? Couldn't Remus see that? He could have politely refused . . . unless he likes Lily. Why? Why did this have to happen to her?

Damn that Evans.

She slammed the book in front of her shut with a loud smack. Remus' head popped up. She looked pale.

"Are you alright, Vi?"

"I'm fine." She softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive!" She snapped. But instantly regretted it when she saw hurt flash across Remus' features, "Sorry . . . I, um, I have to go. I just remembered I told-that I have to . . . go . . . do something."

She said as she swiftly piled her things into her satchel and bolted out of the library.

Remus stared after her with confusion etched on his face, "Bloody hell . . ."

She almost seemed . . . jealous. Was she? No, she couldn't be. They were friends, that was all.

But then what was she going to ask earlier? And why did she get awkward after Lily asked him to go with her?

Girls just didn't make sense, even in his overachieving brain.

* * *

Vivian stormed through the hallways, resembling Sirius for once, as she knocked first years out of her way. By the time she reached Gryffindor Tower word had spread about Remus and Lily. Girls were huddle together in the common room discussing the latest piece of juicy gossip. She heard snippets as she headed up the boys dormitory steps.

"It explains all of those late, private study sessions . . ."

" . . . probably snog each other to death practically every day. It's the smart ones that are always the best kissers . . ."

" . . . to think all this time we thought it would be her and James, but it turned out Remus is the Marauder she fancies . . ."

"I always assumed Remus and Vivian would . . ."

This was ridiculous, she thought as she shoved the door open and headed for James', Remus', Sirius', and Peter's room. And just as she predicted James was reacting much like she was.

"How could this happen, Padfoot? He knows that I . . ."

"To be fair, mate, you did say you were trying to get over her." Sirius argued objectively, "Besides who are we to deny Remus a good snog?"

She narrowed her eyes and made her presence known, "But why Lily?"

Three heads jerked in her direction. He could snog her if he wished, she thought bitterly.

"They have always been close," Peter suggested.

"How did you hear about it?" James asked her as he stood in front of her.

"I didn't hear about it, I saw it." She said glumly as she sat down on Remus' neatly made bed.

"You saw it happen? Did he- or did she-"

"She did, just as I was about to-nevermind. She just barged in and asked him! Simple as that!" She said angrily, she mimicked Lily's voice and facial expressions, "Let's go together, it will be fun!"

She scoweled. James' and Sirius were taken aback by her passionate anger while Peter kept to himself wandering around in that tiny space called his brain.

James studied her, he knew she had feelings for Remus. He'd seen her scribbling his name on some spare parchment over the summer. He hadn't told her, of course . . . suddenly he had an idea.

"Vivian would you go with me? To the dance, I mean." He asked cautiously.

All eyes focused on him, "I'm sorry, what?"

"Go to the dance with me, we shouldn't spend our time moping about over Remus and Lily. We should go together. We always have fun together don't we?" He asked as he turned on the famous Potter charm.

She eyed him thoughtfully, "As friends?"

"Of course." He said with a smile.

"Okay, you're on James. I'll go with you." She said slowly continuing to contemplate it even as it left her lips, was this right?

Of course it was, if Lily and Remus could go together then certainly she and James could go together. Sirius eyes bulged out of his sockets, "My sister, and my best mate . . . going on a date?"

"Hey that rhymed!" Peter said with an idiotic giggle.

"You sort of completely missed the point, Wormtail."

"Oh right, sorry."

"It's not a date, well I mean yes it is, but you know as friends so we don't have to sit out every dance." Vivian reasoned with herself as well as her brother.

"Right, exactly." James chorused with a nod.

"Oh, bugger . . ." Sirius mumbled to himself. He couldn't wait for this dance mess to be done with.

* * *

The next morning whispers and glares followed her wherever she went. Somehow, despite the privacy of the boys dormitory, the fact that James was escorting her to the dance had gotten around quickly. She sighed and sat down at the Marauder's usual table across from Remus and Lily who were both pointedly ignoring her.

She cleared her throat, "Morning Remus, Lily."

Remus gave her a sad smile and returned to his breakfast while Lily pursed her lips.

"Morning, Vivian." She said coldly.

Anger rose with in her, was Lily mad at her? Lily MAD at her?

"Merlin, what's your problem Evans?" She asked with a glare.

"I don't have a problem." She said coolly.

"Then what is the attitude for?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What attitude?" She asked flippantly.

"Bloody hell, just forget it!" She yelled impatiently as she grabbed an orange and angled herself away from her former best friend.

"Forget it?" Lily asked with a mirthless laughter, "The whole school is talking about you and Potter, it's impossible to forget."

"Jealous, Evans?" She asked with a smirk. Remus' presence seemed to be forgotten.

"Of a Black?" She asked stressing her last name, "Never."

Now she was really angry. She was throwing her family in her face, "At least my name means something to people, tell me Evans, how does insignificance work to your advantage?"

Lily's green eyes flashed, "Insignificance? Is that what your kind calls muggle-borns now?"

"No, this title has been reserved especially for you."

The two of them then launched into a staring contest, each daring the other to move, blink, speak, anything.

"Good morning all." James said cheerfully as he sat down.

"Not now, Potter!" both girls said simultaneously as their eyes never left the other.

James looked to Remus immediately, "What's up with them?"

"Not quite sure, but they're not happy." He said with wide eyes. He'd been watching and waiting for his chance to intervene.

Lily blinked absentmindedly.

"HA! I win! Give it up, Evans."

Lily glared at her, and turned suddenly to Remus. He stared at her with alarm as she smothered his mouth with hers. James dropped his water goblet while Vivian dropped her orange and accidentally knocked over the fruit bowl. The entire hall was staring at the foursome with interest. Vivian's breathing quickened and she looked away. James continued to gawk at them.

Vivian stood slowly and walked quietly form the Great Hall.

Lily pulled away and grinned triumphantly.

"Nice going, Evans." James muttered with a glare as he chased after his friend.

Her grin faltered as a hand shot to her mouth, "What was I thinking?"

Remus stared at her cluelessly, "I have no idea."

She turned to Remus, "I am so sorry, I never should have done that, I don't know what got into me . . . She's never going to speak to me again, is she?"

Remus stuttered he had no idea what Lily was talking about.

"That day in the Library, she was asking you something wasn't she?" Lily asked but didn't wait for an answer, "How stupid of me, I should have known . . ."

Lily stood up and Raced from the hall, leaving Remus alone and confused for the second time that week, "What is wrong with everyone?"

* * *

_So now begins the multiple chapter Hogwarts years. I told you there was a method to my madness. Now you know the characters and the events that made them the way they are and you can sit back and enjoy the drama of Hormones and developing emotions._

_Enjoy!_

_angellwings_


	7. A Relaxing, Drama Free Year Pt 2

Featherlegs

Chapter Seven: A Relaxing, Drama Free Year (Note the Sarcasm) Part 2

by angellwings

"Vi, hold on a minute! Vi!" She heard James call as he ran out of the Great Hall after her. She sighed and stopped as she reached the steps. James stopped in front of her and tried to read the emotions she was giving off, "Are you okay?"

"Just wondering how I could have ever called that girl my friend. How dare she. Honestly, she has to be blind not to be able to see that I fancy-I mean . . ." She trailed off frantically as she realized what she was about to say to James.

"That you fancy Remus? Is that what your were going to say?" He asked her with a smirk.

She stared up at him, and sighed again. She sat down on the stairs behind her, "Yes, that's exactly what I was going to say. I mean, bloody hell, she kissed him! On the lips! A person doesn't just DO something like that."

James laughed and sat down beside her, "I know what you're feeling. I couldn't believe it myself."

"Vivian!" A female voice called from the doors of the Great Hall. James grinned and kissed Vivian on the lips as the voice approached. Vivian looked shocked as he pulled away.

"See you in Advanced Potions, Featherlegs." James said with a wink as he jumped up and made his way back to the Hall.

She saw Lily standing in front of her with a look that resembled Sirius after that bludger knocked him off his broom in the last quidditch match. She understood what he had done and why he had done it. Just a little taste of her own medicine.

Vivian glared at her before speaking, "What do you want, Evans?"

"To apologize." She said weakly, "I just realized that the other day in the library you were trying to ask Remus to go with you. I didn't even think about it when I interrupted, but just now . . . the look on your face when I . . ."

"When you kissed Remus." She stated bitterly.

"Right, well I saw it. I mean I knew you had feelings for him. It's painfully obvious, but I didn't realize you had been attempting to DO anything about it. AND I was looking for a way to keep Potter from asking me to go out with him again. I figured if I went with Remus and everyone knew about it he would leave me alone, and he did, but I didn't mean to get in your way with Remus. Honest I didn't." Lily rambled hurriedly.

And despite herself Vivian smiled. This was all just one big misunderstanding, but something still bothered her, "Then what was your attitude about earlier? You're the one that got upset with me first, explain that."

"There really is no other way to explain it except to say that I was . . . jealous." Lily said as if it pained her very much to admit, "You told me he was trying to move on, and at the time I didn't really care, but when every one started talking about the two of you yesterday . . . I never imagined him not being interested in me would bother me so much, Vi. I sort of want him to start bugging me again. Against my better judgment, I miss it."

Vivian didn't say a word. She simply stood up and hugged Lily tightly. When they broke apart Lily smiled, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

Vivian laughed, "Yes, Lils, it does."

"Good, do you want to finish breakfast?" Lily said as if nothing had happened.

"Definitely, I didn't even get to eat anything earlier, I'm starving." Vivian said as she linked her arm through Lily's and they headed into the Great Hall.

Remus looked even more confused as the girl's resumed their former positions at the table and began chatting pleasantly. James merely smiled knowingly at them, and chuckled at his friend's expression.

"I just don't get it." Remus said quietly to himself as he shook his head and resumed reading his book.

* * *

"So what do you want to do, Vi?" Lilly asked her as they entered the common room after potions.

"About what?" She asked in confusion.

"About the dance. I can't go with Remus now, I'll feel absolutely horrible the whole night." Lily said as she set her bag down on the couch.

"I don't know what there is to do, Lils. I don't even know if Remus feels that way about me. What if I ask and then he refuses? You know how Remus is. It will make things very awkward." She said as she sat down beside her.

"But you were going to ask him the other day weren't you?" Lily asked.

"Well, yes."

"So what's changed?"

"He said yes to you, that's what's changed. What if he thinks of me as nothing more than Sirius twin sister? Could he have really not known what I was going to ask? And if he did know why would he say yes to you unless he WANTED me to leave him alone?" Vivian said as she was finally allowed to vent all of her frustrations, "Yesterday in the library I really thought I stood a chance, and I was prepared to make the move I knew Remus wouldn't, but now? Now I'm scared out of my mind."

"So, you're suggesting that we keep things the way they are? Me going with Remus, and you being escorted by . . . James." Lily asked as if we're difficult to say.

"Not unless you'd feel awkward about me going with James. I don't want to upset you. Especially after seeing what being on your bad side was like." Vivian said with a wink at her best friend.

"That's right, you keep that in mind while you're at that dance with James." Lily said mock threateningly.

"You sure are using his first name pretty freely now, Lils." Vivian said observantly, "And might I add being as possessive as those Potter groupies of his."

"Never compare me to those moronic twits. I'd like to think that I actually posses integrity and common sense." She said with a playful grin.

"If by integrity and common sense you mean ignorance and a hard head then I would have to agree." Vivian said as she nudged Lily with her elbow.

Suddenly the boys burst through the portrait hole with Frank and Alice being shoved through in front of them.

"You're not allowed to tell anyone, do you understand? No one can know." They head Sirius say from the entrance.

The girls turned at that statement. What was going on? What could Frank and Alice have found out? The boys finally noticed Vivian and Lily. James urgently made his way toward them with Peter in tow.

"They found out about Remus." James whispered in Vivian's ear. Her eyes instinctively widened.

"How?" She whispered back. It didn't matter that the eight of them were the only ones in the common room at the moment. Whispering was what was automatically done when talking about Remus's "Condition".

"They over heard us talking about it in one of the corridors." He told her. Her head snapped in his direction and she glared at him accusingly, "I know what you're going to say. Why were we discussing it in a corridor at all? Well WE weren't, but Peter mentioned it LOUDLY. Like the dolt he is."

She turned her glare from James to Peter, who quickly ran away to hide behind Sirius. Lily had been watching their interaction carefully and she once again found herself feeling slightly Jealous over Vivian's relationship with James. He was so friendly and considerate around her, and lately he'd begun to act that way around every one else as well. Much to her frustration it fascinated her, and made her hate the fact that she had finally gotten him to leave her alone. She'd been trying to for so long, and now that she had she didn't like it.

Vivian's glare softened at refocused itself on Remus. He looked wary and frightened. She knew that look. It was the same one she'd seen when he told her and the other guys. He was afraid he was going to lose two of his friends. She knew Frank and Alice were far too kind and loving for that to scare them away, but Remus will always be self conscious about that. He had a right to be. He couldn't trust the wrong people. It would be too much of a risk. She left James and Lily behind and made her way toward Remus.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she approached.

"That depends on them." Remus said as he motioned to the couple being lectured by Sirius.

"Oh, is that all? Then you've got nothing to worry about." She stated simply with a supportive smile.

"And just how do you know that?" He asked her with a small grin.

"Because I know Frank and Alice. They care about you Remus just like all of us do. If anything this is a blessing. Now all of your friends know, and none of them have deserted you for it." She told him as she rested a hand on his upper arm.

Suddenly Sirius's hardy laugh sounded through out the room, and the two looked up to see Frank and Alice smiling right along with him. She turned to Remus, "I told you, you had nothing to worry about."

"I say this calls for a celebration!" Sirius announced and turned to face James, "Break out the map and the cloak. It's time to get some firewhiskey."

* * *

_Still to come: The dance! Enjoy!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!!_

_angellwings_


End file.
